


恶性竞争

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Loki (Marvel) Lies, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: “Doom知道了一件他绝对不应该知道的事：我在和美国队长约会，很快，整个超级反派圈都会知道这件事。还记得上一个和超级英雄约会的人吗？曾经的万磁王，如今的超级奶爸已然是圈内所有人的笑柄。”“而你，来自陨落的Hydra，恰巧有一些Doom想要的东西。让他闭嘴，我就可以给你提供一些好处。”“绑架Barnes？”“不，比那还好。”
Relationships: Loki & Victor von Doom, Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	恶性竞争

并不是每天都有“自认为是上帝其实完全不是”的外星人找上门，Rumlow决定听听他要说什么。何况，Hydra刚掉了一个头，谁知道下两个头会什么时候长出来？他现在非常清闲。  
“我们共同的同行，Doom，刚刚知道了一件他绝对不应该知道的事：我在和美国队长约会，很快，整个超级反派圈都会知道这件事。还记得上一个和超级英雄约会的人吗？曾经的万磁王，如今的超级奶爸已然是圈内所有人的笑柄。”  
啊，对，另一个Erik已经嫌弃到开始找自己曾经的Wakanda名字了。万磁王带孩子的笑话一个接一个，甚至有“无内鬼，来点奶爸笑话”这种笑话出现了。  
“那你告诉我这个，是想要干什么？我身上有什么东西能阻止Doom到处说吗？神奇的魔法道具，我自己都不知道我有这种东西。”诡计之神肯定不是来告诉Rumlow“绝对不应该知道的事”的，利用Hydra舆情战斗系统？别开玩笑了，这东西还没开发出来就被美国队长端掉了三艘航母，还连带丢了一个核武级别资产。  
Loki把手搭在Rumlow肩上，低声凑近他的耳朵：“不要这么着急，Brock，语言是一种艺术，耐心点。”  
不要叫我Brock！不要往我耳朵里吹气！我是Hydra良家妇男！我一点都不随便！  
Rumlow往旁边挪了一点：“如果你和Rogers有亲密关系，再和我这样，就好像他间接对我上下其手一样。”  
“好吧，尊敬而崇高的Hydra探员，你恰巧有一些Doom想要的东西。让他闭嘴，我就可以给你提供一些好处。”  
_Hydra探员_ ，东西是来自Hydra的？但除了一个莫名其妙的丹麦坐标，Hydra什么都没有留给他。  
什么都没有留给他，哪怕是Barnes也从未属于他。  
“你能把Barnes绑架过来吗？”Rumlow问。  
而Loki提供的回答则让他看到了希望：“绑架？我可以提供比那好一万倍的，绑架也依然是胁迫，他永远不会看着你。而我可以提供一个机会：让你赎罪，让你加入复仇者联盟，你可以和他站在一起。或许会有那么一天，你在他眼中不再仅仅是一个反人类的狂热邪教徒，你只是曾经误入歧途，人人都有改过自新的机会。”  
“Hydra早已陨落。上次我听说Hydra的消息，还是半年之前，一个戴着眼镜的无发Hydra被鹰眼击毙。鹰眼啊，没有任何超能力的鹰眼，早已退役的鹰眼。但你，或许可以有不同的命运。”  
“你想要什么，Doom需要什么？”  
“一个仓库，储藏着来自苏美尔的一些文物，Doom相信文物中记载着关于外星来客的痕迹；一战期间，他们落入德国人手中，二战期间，Hydra获得了他们，并把他们藏了起来。”啊，Rumlow松了一口气，还以为Doom想要什么，他知道那个仓库。Hydra内部戏称那个仓库为：垃圾场，因为里面有着各种各样稀奇百怪却毫无用处的东西。  
Rumlow随手扯了一张便签，写着那个仓库的坐标，顺手一问：“他还会苏美尔语吗？我说Doom.”  
“谁知道呢？”Loki接过那张纸，漫不经心地扫了一眼，嘲笑Doom，“人类总以为自己可以像神一样全知全能。”  
但你是 _神_ 就全知全能了吗？Rumlow没有说出口，他还有求于Loki.  
“不要着急，Rumlow，我会向Steve吹枕头风的，他是人人平等派的最佳信徒，加入复联指日可待。”  
然后Loki消失了，Rumlow希望他是马上去找美国队长，但显然不太可能。Loki应该是去找Doom，避免他散布一些谣言，比如“Loki一点也不邪恶”，“是另一个被超级英雄约会治愈的超级反派”，“比万磁王还不值得信任，因为他的约会对象是超级英雄精神领袖”。说实话，这些话要是传出去，Loki就真的陷入名誉危机了。  
已经决定和Bucky过后半辈子的Rumlow并没有思考自己今后的超反生涯。  
ooOoo  
“你拿到坐标了吗？”Doom问。  
“当然，我甚至有点怀疑Hydra成员的质量，他们是不是都特别容易被语言影响，因此才误入Hydra这么一个反个人主义蜂巢。简直是别人说什么就信什么。”  
“那你有信心吹枕头风吗？Steve Rogers不是Hydra，可不会你说什么就信什么。”  
“为什么我要吹枕头风？”Loki笑着明知故问，“我只要告诉他，Bucky的仇人在哪里，Rumlow就会退出超反圈，在监狱里过下半辈子了。如果Rumlow追究，我只能说：不是每次都能游说成功，而这一切的前提是，Rumlow追究。可他永远没有这个机会了，不要说见我，Barnes他都见不到。”  
Doom突然盯着Loki：“你会给我翻译苏美尔语吧？”  
“当然，Victor，当然，说了会办的事，我一定会办。”


End file.
